dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Booby Trap
Plot Eleven sets up a strip club thanks to his power to make female breasts much bigger. Characters *Eleven *Alice *Violet *Sarah Connors *Simon *Thomas *Michael *Red *Molly *Stacy *Pink *Lord Tourettes (Cameo) *Rapper (Mentioned) Transcript (Eleven is hiding inside Stacy's house) Eleven: ….. Stacy: (Notices Eleven) Hey! Are you here to fuck me again? Eleven: ....! (Eleven quickly spews out two desert eagles and points them at Stacy) Stacy: Whoa man! I don't think I wanna make the sex violent now! (Eleven lowers down his weapons) Stacy: Good doggy! (Eleven points to the police who are outside, and arrest Eleven for public nudity) Stacy: Hope to see you again my mysterious stranger! (Eleven pulls out the desert eagles and shoots the police in a fast pace) Stacy: You're fucking bad-ass! (Eleven looks at Stacy) Stacy: (Confused Look) What? (Eleven snaps his fingers, and it makes Stacy's breasts completely large) Stacy: You should make a business, maybe become a doctor! Eleven: (raises an eyebrow) .....? Stacy: Well, I got to go and do some fucking with Red! (Stacy runs off) (Eleven finds Pink in her room) Pink: (Surprised by Eleven) What the fuck! (Pulls out her handgun and points it at Eleven) (Eleven pulls up a middle at Pink meaning 'Up yours') Pink: What do you want you dick!? (Eleven snaps her fingers, making Pink's breasts massive and jumps off the window) Pink: Uhhh… I don't really know what to say. (Eleven throws a letter to Pink saying 'I hope this will make Blue attracted') Pink: Thanks… I guess. (Eleven hides in the forest and sees Sarah Connors walking at the park) Eleven:… Sarah Connors: (Notices Eleven) Hell-oo strange being, what's your name? (Eleven pulls up a sign saying 'Eleven') Sarah Connors: Okay, well I'm just a whore whose looking to fuck! Eleven: .... (slowly walks away) Sarah Connors: Don't go, I didn't mean to scare! Eleven: ….. (Then a brown man with glasses approaches Eleven) Eleven: (notices) ...… Brown Man: Hey you, do did you do that to those two girls? Eleven: .... (nods) Brown Man: That thing to make those boobies bigger, I think I can use you for something. Eleven: .....? Brown Man: How would you like to get me some strippers for my club, cause I'm losing some money. (Eleven snaps his fingers, making Sarah Connors' breast massively large) Eleven: (folds arms) ….. Brown Man: Shit man! That was magic! Come with me. (The Brown Man and Eleven go inside a strip club called Whore House, Eleven brings Sarah Connors with them) Eleven: .....? Brown Man: (Points at several women) So these girls are looking to make some cash, but their breasts are the size of apples, so do your magic so that customers will come in. Eleven: .... (pulls up a sign saying 'What's in it for me?') Brown Man: I'll make you the owner of this place, I need to leave for Africa, the boobies there are big enough to crush their heads. Eleven: ....? (pulls up the sign saying 'You mean literally?') Brown Man: Yes, this is too much for me. Eleven: .... (pulls up a sign saying 'Well, fuck you') (Eleven punches the brown man straight toward Africa) Eleven: .... (looks at the women) Sarah Connors: (To Eleven) So what? We all work for you now? (Eleven pulls up the sign saying 'No, not really') Sarah Connors: Then what now? (Eleven snaps his fingers several times, making every women in the stripper clup's breasts completely large) Eleven: ….. (Cuts to a couple hours later, where topless dancers are on the poles and many groups of men are shown watching them, it then cuts to Ball Busters were Simon, Red, Thomas and Michael are at) Red: So, you guys know of any good places to find some boobies? Simon: Well, remember that guy who makes the boobs bigger, I hear he opened up a new strip club, wanna go check out out? Michael: Alright. Thomas: Fine by me. (All four walks to a strip club called 'Booby Trap' and the song Wild For The Night plays in the background) Red: (Looks at a topless pole dancer) Wow! That guy wasn't kidding! (Eleven was behind Red) Eleven: ….. Simon: (To Eleven) Hey! So now you run strip clubs? Eleven: ..... (smacks a waitress' ass) Michael: Well, this place looks awesome, those are probably the biggest breasts I've ever seen on a stripper! Thomas: Well, I'm sure the other girls would hate to see us here. Simon: Forget the others, I want a private dance! (Goes into a private dance room) Red: (Smacks a Stripper's ass) Hey bitch, wanna meet somebody called my dick? Michael: Well, I'm gonna get a drink, (To Eleven) do they serve beer here? Eleven: .... (pulls up the sign saying 'Yep') Michael: Great, well me and Thomas are going to get a couple and watch some strippers go up and down on the pole. (Eleven smacks a waitress' ass, trying to get her attention) Red: (To Eleven) How do you know all these bitches? Eleven: …. Eleven: …. (Shows flashback of Eleven snapping his fingers making every women's breast huge) Red: So what, is it like magic or some shit like that? (Eleven raises his shoulders) Red: Unfucking believable! (Eleven whispers to Red telling he should smack a girl's ass) Red: Screw that! I'm going to fuck a girl! (Red grabs a stripper and rushed her into a private room) (Eleven pulls up a sign saying 'Same here' then goes into a private room with a stripper, it then Cuts to outside of the club with Alice walking by with a disgusted look on her face) Alice: Ugh! Men are such pigs, disrespecting women. Violet: Ugh, you tell me. Alice: (To Violet) You heard that the weirdo with magic boob powers opened that club? Violet: Pretty much. Alice: You know what there isn't enough of? Violet: Well, there's ass growing, age growth, age shrink and pretty much more. Alice: Well, yeah? But what about those who want to bring down strip clubs all together, except for the men strip clubs, those are pretty sexy to me. Violet: Yeah. Alice: So what should we do? Violet: Wanna head to the mall? Alice: Okay. (Alice and Violet go to the city mall, and they notice the mall is empty) Alice: Where is everybody? (Molly shows up in front of Alice and Violet) Molly: Didn't you hear? Alice: What? Molly: Most of the women are now strippers and all men are seeing them at that new strip club. Violet: We know that. Alice: (Angry) Those stupid dicks! (Cuts to Booby Trap where several big breasted topless women are dancing and several groups of men are shown drooling watching them with the song Bubble Butt playing in the background) Eleven: (sensing danger) .....! Lord Tourettes: (Laughs for a second) Ha! I love FUCKING breasts! (Eleven taps Michael's shoulder) Michael: What!? I'm busy staring at those (Points at Sarah Connors breasts) watermelons! (Eleven pulls up a sign saying 'I'm getting the feeling that someone's coming') Michael: What makes you think that? All the women are strippers now, and all the men have a place to go whenever they want to whack off with others! (Eleven changes the sign saying 'Not ALL women') Michael: What do you mean? This place will give them plenty of money! (Eleven changes the sign saying 'Wait for it', Eleven turns invisible to make sure the girls won't find him) Thomas: (To Michael) Hey Mike, I'm gonna head out I got a test to study for. Michael: Whatever pussy! (Thomas leaves Booby Trap ad Eleven sighs and takes Sarah Connors in a private room) Sarah Connors: What the fuck? (Eleven and Sarah Connors proceed to have sex off-screen in the private room) (Outside Booby Trap Thomas runs into Alice and Violet) Thomas: Hey! What are you two ladies doing? Violet: (left eye glows) Let's just say we're here to crash this place, brick by brick. Thomas: Okay, well I'm glad I left when I could. (Thomas walks away) Violet: So, how do we trash this place? Alice: We can shoot the breasts, they're so big that it'll just blow them away. (Flashbacks to when Alice had big breasts and had them blown up and she flew away.) Violet: That'll do. (Cuts back to Booby Trap where Eleven finished having sex with Sarah Connors) Sarah Connors: Interesting, you have no mouth, yet your dick is big enough for ten mouths. (Eleven can sense Violet and Alice as he turns invisible) Eleven: ….! Sarah Connors: Where did you go? (Violet kicks the door down along with the wall) Violet: Time to blow this popsicle stand. (left eye glows purple) Alice: (Hands Violet a Shotgun) Here, I got these from Rapper, now make sure you aim for the breasts! Violet: Alright, alright. (Violet aims for the breasts and shoots every last woman in the stripper club) Alice: Alright magical boob guy, your club is now out of business! (Eleven is nowhere to be seen) Alice: Violet, you know where he is? Violet: Why are you asking me? Alice: You look like you have the superpowers here. Violet: Superpowers? Alice: That thing you did with your eye. Violet: Like this? (glows her left eye light purple) Alice: What? Is that all you can do? (All the men grow angry at Alice and Violet) Random Man: What the fuck ladies, why did you do that? Alice: You want us to shoot your dick off buddy!? (Violet fires a large purple beam at the random man, disintegrating him) Random Man Two: (Grows Worried) Sorry Lady. (The men back off) Alice: (To Violet) Do you think he left? Violet: (sensing) I can't sense any trace of him. Alice: Shit, he must of disappeared the second he heard us come in! Violet: Damn! I hate that fucking prick! Sarah Connors: (Shows up) Looks like I'm the only one with great boobs! (Alice shows Sarah Connors breasts and it's revealed to be Chad Cop, Violet instantly slices Chad Cop in two with a katana) Violet: Hell. To. The. No. Alice: (Shocked) Wait a second, what if he was trying to track down the booby magic guy? Violet: What? (Realizes) Oh shit. Alice: That's probably why he was in disguise as a whore! Violet: Just imagine of that freak had sex with him. Alice: Wouldn't that be considered man on man sex? Violet: It would kinda be gay. Alice: Well, it must of sucked for the booby guy. (Eleven is seen at the other side revealing to be a clone as the real Eleven shows up, he spews out a 44. magnum as he aims and shoots the clones head, killing him) Alice: (Surprised) What the fuck!? (Eleven pulls up the chalkboard saying 'That was a clone') Alice: So, where were you? (Eleven was right behind Alice) Alice: (Surprised) Shit! (Eleven folds his/her arms) Alice: You do realize we can shoot you now? (Eleven shrugs) Alice: What? (Eleven quickly shoots Violet's shotgun away from her) Alice: What the hell man? (Eleven rewrites the chalkboard saying 'Because I feel like it') Alice: So what, you can't be killed or something like that? (Eleven rewrites saying 'No') Alice: Well then. (Shoots Eleven with her shotgun) (Eleven deflects the bullets of one shot) Alice: (Surprised) Holy Shit! (Eleven spews out an Uzi and UMP45 sub machine guns) Eleven: ...… Alice: Violet, can't you do something with your eye on him? Violet: Ugh, fine. (Eleven fires the gun at Alice but Violet stops the bullets with her eye and they start the fight) (Alice hides behind the bar, Violet shoots eye lasers at Eleven but he dodges every shots by using the matrix, Eleven fires his guns at Violet as he deflects the bullets using her katana) (Eleven teleports behind Alice and grabs her, he then teleports away) Violet: Dammit! (Eleven is then with Alice in a mysterious dark room) Alice: What do you want? Eleven: …. Alice: (Grows Frustrated) Seriously? (Eleven pulls up the chalkboard saying 'What if you let us keep the stripper club') Alice: No Way, what happens if I say no? (Eleven spews out a swarm of melee weapons) Eleven: …. Alice: What are going to do, kill me? (It then reveals that they are onto of a platform over a giant pool of lava) Alice: (Shocked) How did we get here? Eleven: (eyes glow red) ….. Alice: (Scared) Well… I don't care, it's disrespectful to all women. (Eleven sighs while feeling guilty) Alice: What are you doing? Eleven: ... (pulls out the chalkboard saing 'How about this, We put some waiters and waitresses in the stripper club?') Alice: How does that make things better? (Eleven grabs Alice and starts to push her over the edge of the platform) Alice: Okay fine, I agree! (Cuts back to Booby Trap) Eleven: .... (smacks a waitress' ass) Alice: (To Violet) Well, I guess this kinda of solves everything. Violet: Yeah, I'm outta here. (leaves) (Eleven brings ten women and they go into a private room) (After credits) (Eleven comes out of the private room) Eleven: ...... The End Booby Trap 2.png What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Category:Episodes